Beautiful Heroes
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Pertemuan mereka ketiga kalinya menentukan ke mana arah hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ujungnya kebahagiaannya. Naruto masih ragu-ragu pada keputusannya. Hinata jadi serba salah pada dirinya sendiri. Kejutan apa yang membuat mereka bersatu? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #63


**Summary:** Pertemuan mereka ketiga kalinya menentukan ke mana arah hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ujungnya kebahagiaannya. Naruto masih ragu-ragu pada keputusannya. Hinata jadi serba salah pada dirinya sendiri. Kejutan apa yang membuat mereka bersatu?

* * *

**Beautiful Heroes**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya, short story (2000 k), Sekuel Starlight dan lanjutan dari Beauty of Destiny. Author lagi merangkup cerita ini hanya pada sekuel bukan pada multichapter.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

_Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku tahu itu susah banget menjangkaunya apalagi dia adalah saudara dari orang yang telah membuat saudara sepupuku menderita._

* * *

"Hhh..." Pria berambut kuning emas menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Dirinya telah capek sana sini begitu banyak pekerjaan yang bikin dia stress berat. Butuh berapa waktu untuk mengakui dirinya tidak bisa seperti dulu. "Pinggangku sakit banget." Pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto memijit pinggangnya yang kesakitan. Entah berapa lama dia terus bermain bersama keponakannya. "Seharian bermain sama Hikari bikin pinggangku sakit tidak karuan."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto merentangkan tangan ke atas, berolahraga semenit kemudian menatap pintu utama ruang kerjanya. "Masuk."

Kepala dijulurkan ke luar. Naruto tahu siapa orang itu, tersenyum. Sepupu Naruto sekaligus isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu. "Aku senang kamu ada di sini."

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, "jangan bilang kamu datang ke sini Cuma mau bertemu dan menyuruhku menjemput Hikari?"

Wanita musim semi duduk di kursi telah disediakan. Dia bukanlah orang yang disuruh duduk apalagi perusahaan ini milik ayahnya, keluarga Haruno sendiri. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sakura tiba-tiba duduk karena disuruh.

Wanita ini menggeleng. "Bukan." Sakura mengatur posisi duduknya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya jadi satu. "Ini soal dirimu dan Hinata."

GUBRAK!

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Sakura melihat Naruto jatuh dari kursi. Sakura takut apabila membuat Naruto sedih. Dirinya tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Dia sudah berhutang budi pada Naruto tentang perdamaiannya dengan Sasuke waktu dulu.

Naruto bangkit dan kembali ke kursi tempat dia duduk. Naruto mengangkat tangannya mengarah ke hadapan Sakura supaya tidak khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

"Boleh aku lanjutkan lagi?" Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Sejak kamu tahu tentang Hinata beberapa hari lalu kalau dia adalah saudara Sasuke sebelum kamu bertemu dengannya waktu itu, aku dan Sasuke berharap kamu dan Hinata bisa bersama."

"Maaf, maksudnya apa ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Sasuke dan aku menginginkan kamu menikahi Hinata." Sekali lagi Naruto terbanting ke belakang membiarkan kursi kerjanya ikut terbanting. Sakura hanya merunduk tidak menyadari Naruto telah jatuh ke belakang. "Soalnya Hinata uring-uringan terus sejak bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

Tangan Naruto menahan atas meja supaya dirinya bisa bangkit lagi. Setelah berhasil, Naruto menciutkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyangka saudara sepupunya bakal bilang begitu ke dia. Naruto berdiri, menyipitkan kedua matanya seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Sakura, sejujurnya aku minta maaf. Ini bukan soal hubungan aku dengan Teme yang merupakan sahabat lama. Kamu tahu sendiri, aku selalu sibuk dalam pekerjaan. Tidak pernah berurusan sama wanita kecuali kamu dan para karyawan. Aku bukannya menunda pernikahan, tetapi aku butuh waktu." Naruto menghela napas. "Walaupun aku berharap bisa punya anak seperti Hikari."

"Kenapa tidak kamu menikahi Hinata, Naruto?" Sakura begitu bersemangat mendengar Naruto mengatakan ingin sekali punya anak.

"Aku 'kan bilang aku sibuk sekali. Tidak berpikir ke situ." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah... aku capek banget. Gara-gara anak kamu minta ini itu, aku tidak punya waktu istirahat."

Sakura menunduk, serba salah. "Yaah... aku tahu kamu butuh waktu untuk memikirkan pernikahan." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Sasuke meminta kamu untuk menjemput Hikari lagi. Anak itu butuh kamu lho."

"Lagi?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tidak percaya. Naruto melonggarkan dasinya. "Oke, aku bakal jemput dia. Jika anak kecil itu tahu soal ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Dasar keras kepala!" teriak Sakura berbalik badan kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras. Ini membuat dada Naruto terkaget-kaget pada mood Sakura yang suka berubah-ubah.

Naruto menghela napas lagi. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Hinata waktu diperkenalkan siapa saudara Sasuke yang dulu hilang bersama Sai, saudara Sasuke satu lagi. Naruto tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Baru kali ini dia tidak percaya Sasuke adalah saudara Hinata, guru Hikari di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Wajah mereka memang mirip, tetapi baru pertama kali ini Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perkenalan mereka sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Tambah susah lagi, nih perasaan."

* * *

_Saat bertemu dengannya waktu itu untuk menjemput anak didikku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hati. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

* * *

Wanita berambut biru panjang mendesah hebat, terus menerus membuat bocah berusia lima tahun penasaran. Bocah kecil berambut merah muda mendekati gurunya sembari mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Bu guru Hinata kenapa?" Itulah kalimat yang membuat wanita bernama Hinata menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum menggeleng tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura ini duduk di depan Hinata, tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau bu guru terus memperhatikan pamanku."

"E-eh? I-itu?" Wajah Hinata berubah merah. Pipi tembemnya hangat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba hangat.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu perasaan kalian." Bocah yang dinamakan Uchiha Hikari memandang Hinata sedang gugup dan salah tingkah. "Sejak pertemuan pertama kalian itu hanya cinta sesaat. Tetapi, saat ayah membawa bu guru ke hadapan kami. Aku tidak percaya ibu guru adalah bibi Uchiha Hikari. Kami waktu itu tidak percaya terutama Paman Naruto. Hal membuat paman Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkan cintanya pada bu guru, itu karena ayah. Ayah yang dulu pernah menyakiti ibu tanpa henti. Aku juga sering tidak suka sama kelakuan ayah, tetapi aku selalu berusaha agar ayah mau kembali pada ibu."

Hinata menunduk, tidak menjawab.

Hikari kembali tersenyum, berwajah ceria. "Tetapi, sekarang sudah beda. Ayah sudah bersama ibu. Dan ibu sudah kasih aku adik baru. Adik baru masih dalam kandungan ibu. Mungkin baru empat bulan sejak kejadian itu."

"Selamat, ya." Sekarang Hinata barulah mengatakannya. Hikari tersenyum. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, gugup. "Ibu guru sudah pernah bicara dengan pamanmu." Hikari kemudian jadi tertarik mendengarnya. "Tetapi... dia tidak mau bicara pada ibu guru karena ada Sasuke di samping ibu guru. Sepertinya dia benar-benar meminta penjelasan dari ibu guru soal ini."

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja, bu guru Hinata?!" tanya Hikari penuh kejutan begitu bersemangat. Hinata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hikari. "Kok ibu guru malah ketawa?"

"Haha... habisnya kamu lucu sekali sih," Hinata tertawa. Hikari jadi cemberut bikin Hinata tertawa lepas. "Aduuuh... perut bu guru jadi sakit nih karena terlalu banyak tertawa." Hinata mengusap kepala Hikari penuh sayang. "Jika ada waktu ibu guru bakal bicara dengan pamanmu. Secepatnya."

"Aku berharap paman dan bu guru bisa bersama-sama!" Hikari memeluk Hinata erat.

Mereka tidak sadar, di balik pintu ada pria berambut kuning emas mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka berdua sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Pria itu pergi tanpa berpamitan ke Hinata maupun Hikari.

* * *

_Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku bertemu denganmu dan memandangmu dengan kedua mataku. Tetapi, ini namanya takdir. Wahai pahlawan cantik._

* * *

Pria bersandar di tubuh mobil bagian depan, mendesah. Cuaca ini semakin dingin karena suhunya telah mencapai sore hari. Dilirik memakai sebelah mata, pria melihat wanita dulunya disukainya bergandengan tangan dengan keponakan tercintanya. Dia menarik tubuhnya dari badan mobil kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Bisakah aku berbicara padamu, Uchiha Hinata?" tanya pria ini serius. Keponakan tercintanya memandang keduanya bergantian, tersenyum menyeringai. Pria ini pun mencubit pipinya, gemas. "Hentikan itu, Hikari. Lebih baik kamu bermain di sana dulu. Setelah selesai, paman akan memanggilmu."

"Baik, paman!"

Keduanya memandang Hikari berlari ke arah taman bermain. Sesudah Hikari pergi, pria bernama Naruto menatap wanita bernama Hinata sedang gugup. Naruto jadi memiringkan bibirnya melihat kepolosan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu, nona Hinata." Hinata memandang Naruto yang terkekeh geli. Bingung mau bilang apa. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari sekalian menjemput Hikari ingin bicara denganmu, empat mata. Ini tentang apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan Sasuke dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, menanggapi.

"Aku betul-betul tidak tahu perasaanku seperti apa kepadamu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ada semburat warna merah di pipi Hinata. Naruto tidak tahu itu. "Tetapi, di saat Sasuke kepada kami soal saudaranya yang hilang. Keinginan untuk memilikimu hilang sudah. Di hari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku mau memilikimu menjadikanmu isteriku. Tetapi, di malam kita bertemu kedua kalinya di sebuah acara makan malam... aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Aku masih tidak suka kepada Sasuke."

"Aku minta maaf..." Hinata menunduk, malu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis, tetapi dia tahan sejenak agar tidak menangis di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku betul-betul tidak dendam pada Sasuke ataupun kepadamu. Tetapi, melihat Sakura dan Hikari pernah disakiti oleh keluarga kamu, aku jadi tidak bisa mempriotaskan perasaanku ke kamu. Aku butuh waktu. Walaupun aku tahu kamu sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto, tersenyum. "Maukah kamu menungguku? Menungguku agar aku bisa meminangmu menjadi pendampingku?"

Ada kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Hinata yang manis. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ingin sekali Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil. Tetapi, malah tangannya diangkat dan menghapus setetes air bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku meminangmu, kumohon jangan tolak aku. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena kamu yang menolakku." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya jadi malu. Ditolehkan ke arah Hikari, bocah manis sedang duduk diam. "Anak itu bikin urusan jadi rumit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak itu terlalu bersemangat menjodohkan kita berdua," sahut Hinata kagum pada anak cerdas sedang memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku ingin sekali punya anak seperti Hikari, keponakan sekaligus anak muridku."

"Aku juga mau. Dan yang melahirkannya itu adalah kamu, Uchiha Hinata." Naruto melirik Hinata yang bersemu merah. "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kamu sedang sakit?"

Tangan Naruto yang bergelayutan di dahi Hinata membuat tubuhnya jadi lemas seketika. Untung Naruto menahannya. Kalau tidak, Hinata pasti sudah terjatuh di tanah dalam keadaan aneh dan wajah merah merona.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menahan tubuh di pelukan Naruto. Desahan napas Naruto di telinganya membuat dia tergelitik geli. Kembali lagi wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus sudah dimasak matang-matang. "Na-Naruto?"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, hei pahlawan cantik." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Hinata jadi tidak berdaya di pelukan Naruto. Serasa melayang dan tidak mau jatuh lagi ke bawah.

"Pa-pahlawan c-cantik?!"

"Itu makna khusus buatmu yang sudah jadi pahlawan Hikari selama ini. Aku bangga Hikari punya guru sepertimu. Aku juga bangga bisa mempunyai isteri seperti dirimu." Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata. Dipandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Diletakkan tangan Naruto di pipi Hinata dengan pandangan menghanyutkan. "Sepertinya aku belum benar bisa menikahimu." Rasa kecewa bergelantungan di benak Hinata. "Tetapi... aku mau jadi pacarmu selama beberapa bulan sebelum aku bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu dan ketiga kakak-kakakmu yang bawel itu."

"E-eh?"

"Ya!" Naruto sekilas mencium bibir ranum Hinata. "Maukah jadi pacarku Hinata sampai aku meminangmu?"

Tangisan membanjiri wajahnya. Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan bibirnya berkali-kali. Hinata bahagia. Baru beberapa minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuatnya mengerti soal itu. Inilah pertama kali dirinya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang tidak pernah dia lakukan pada pria selain dirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Hikari tiba-tiba datang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ini membuat dua beda jenis kelamin ini bangkit berdiri, memutar balik badannya. Naruto yang terkesan salah tingkah menggendong Hikari. Dilirik Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Bu guru?"

"Ah, aku lupa." Naruto menatap Hinata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, wahai pahlawan cantik."

"A-aku juga..."

"Sampai jumpa, ya!" Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada Hinata, tersenyum ceria. Disambut oleh Hinata juga terkekeh geli. Dia juga melambaikan tangan pada murid didiknya. Hatinya sungguh tenang melihat mereka yang akhirnya masuk mobil, pergi dan menghilang di belokan sana.

"Hari ini betul-betul indah."

* * *

_Tidak kusangka di saat aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bikin aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku ternyata dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuaku kepada pria yang tidak kukenal nama maupun wajahnya._

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seru Hinata masuk penuh kegembiraan. Di saat dia berjalan penuh riang seperti anak kecil mendapatkan permen. Wanita ini berhenti di depan ruang keluarga di mana orangtuanya sedang menunggunya pulang. "Ayah, ibu? Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah. Duduk di sini," tawar Uchiha Fugaku kepada puteri kesayangannya. Hinata menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di hadapan mereka. Uchiha Fugaku memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya ayah menginginkan kamu untuk menikah, tetapi kamu tidak mau. Hanya kamu dan Itachi yang belum menikah. Makanya ayah takut apabila kamu selalu menolak pernikahan suatu saat nanti."

"Ma-maksud ayah apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Uchiha Fugaku tidak bisa bicara, lalu Uchiha Mikoto menggantikan suaminya. "Kami berniat menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang kenalan kami. Dia pria yang baik. Kami berharap kamu bisa menyukainya setelah kamu bertemu dengannya nanti. Ayah dan ibu tidak mau ada penolakan dari bibirmu yang manis itu, sayangku."

Jodoh? Itukah yang dikatakan kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia akan dijodohkan oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hinata langsung lemas. Tadi dia baru mengingat Naruto sedang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya dan sekarang... orangtuanya menjodohkan kepada pria yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Wanita berambut biru panjang ini mendesah hebat.

"Apa ini adalah akhir?" gumamnya sedih.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Maafkan saya lagi! T^T Fict-nya digantung lagi endingnya. Sengaja sih itu karena saya mau buat sekuel lagi yang lebih panjang buat hubungan kedua insan ini. Tapi, saya butuh waktu untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada ide dan belum ada judul kisahnya. Saya jadi speechless.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada yang mau berminat review? Kalau ada, saya berterima kasih TvT

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date:** Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
